The Beginning Of A New Era
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: This is a rewritten story of my old story "Out with the old and In with the New". The story is the same but with some changes so enjoy the Rade's Story.
1. The Journey Begin

**I hope you guys will enjoy my rewritten Rade's Story. I made some noticeable changes in the story and I added more details in the story than before. I hope to get better review than last time so I present to you my new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I also don't own any song you see.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of a New Era<strong>

**Prologue**

Hollywood Arts is a school where students come to starts on their arts career like acting, dancing, singing, and etc. The teachers are weird but they are also cool and down to earth. The most common way to get into this school is by auditioning in front of the recruiters or sends in tape so the recruiters can watch it. This story is not just about the school itself but two individual students that will be going to the school.

The two individual who were best friend since they was seven year old are_** Jade West**_ and _**Robbie Shapiro**_.

Jade West is a girl with very beautiful singing voice, good acting skills, and a play writer. She has brown hair with blue highlight or any color she fell like with a dark and negative personality but she is a very hard-worker. She has a fascination with scissors, which like cutting things like trashcans and flowers. She also got a star tattoo on her arm and two piercings on her face after her mother told not to get one. She forced her best friend to get a tattoo to on his leg. She has father issue because her father shows little to no interest to her dream of being an actress. She depends on her best friend to always make her feel better when she is upset about things which is most of the time. Jade is also very possessive when it came to what she think belong to her only like example her best friend Robbie Shapiro is the one thing she hate sharing with other kids at school. The first time that Robbie try to make friend with another kid at school she got really mad with him and didn't talk to him for three days until Robbie came over to talk to her. She of course forgave him after they talk and play together.

Robbie Shapiro is a boy who is a skilled ventriloquist, above average acting skills, play the guitar well enough and a very good singing voice but never show it because of extreme shyness (_which is Ironic because he wants to be an actor_). He has a dark brown Jew Afro who wears regular rectangular glasses and carried around a puppet named _**Rex Power**_ ever since his eighth birthday. It was his last gift from his father who died in a car crash when he was eighth and a half year old. Ever since his death Robbie is never seen without Rex because it was the last thing that his dad ever gotten him on his birthday. Robbie is always shy and socially awkward but, ever since he hanging out with Jade he has been getting out of that shell slowly and loosen up a lot. Jade even forced him to get a star tattoo on his right leg like she did when they was 13 year old. Robbie knew that his best friend was possessive when it came to him and other things that were important to her. He remembers the talk he had with her and he told her that she didn't have to worry about him leaving her and he would always be there for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robbie POV<strong>_

As I lie on my bed waking up to another day of school. I caught myself thinking about the one person I miss the most in my life.

"Jade" I sighed. I grab my glasses off my nightstand on my left side of my bed.

My ex-best friend who I was very close to for the past seven years of my life which I admit I screw up in our relationship. It wasn't my entire fault but I knew I was technical the one who ended our friendship because what we had said to each other. I remember everything change the day we got our result back from the audition tape that we send to get into Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Jade and Robbie at the age of thirteen did an audition tape together to get into Hollywood Arts because it was easier than doing it in front of the recruiters. Those two really wanted to go to Hollywood Art School. Jade and Robbie did a song piece together. Jade sung while Robbie played his guitar. Robbie decided to use Rex at the last minute to show his skills at ventriloquist after they finished singing.

A week later they got the call back at Jade's house saying that they both are going to Hollywood Arts. The both of them were really happy and Jade actually hugs Robbie for the second time in his life (the first time was at his father's funeral) and Robbie told Jade that he was going home to tell his mother. Robbie ran home to wait his mother to return home so he can tell his news.

As Robbie ran home he started to think what life was going to be like when they go to Hollywood Arts together. He knew that as long as he had Jade and Rex with him that everything would be alright. He was very nervous even though he didn't show it since he was too excited to go to the school. The thing that he was most nervous about was his feeling for his best friend that was changing and he was scared of it. His feeling for her felt more than just friendship with her but he didn't want to tell her. He felt like it would ruin their friendship which he didn't want that to happen at all. He did the one thing he knows that he could do and push those feeling aside until it was the right time to relieve them again.

Robbie finally made it home but now he had to wait until his mother got home. His mother got home late again. He told his mother after she got out of the hospital because she has late shift that night and she told him that she was proud of him. She asks him can they talk later because she was too tried from working to talk with him. Robbie just said okay and went to talk to Jade on the phone.

* * *

><p>While Robbie was waiting to tell his mother, Jade was at home waiting for her parents to come home. As she was waiting for them she was thinking about her relationship with her best friend. She wonders how things are going to be different from now on. She hope that Robbie won't take Rex with him when they go to Hollywood Arts because they need to be popular enough so they can get connection to people who can get them further into their acting career. Jade know why Robbie carried Rex around but, she think it was time to let go of the past and move on with his future. Jade sometimes felt that Robbie was more than a friend but, she quickly stomp on those feeling because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship and make it weird between them.<p>

Jade's parents finally came home and she quickly went to greet them and tell them the good news. She finally told them about her and Robbie got into Hollywood Arts while her mother was thrill about it, her father was indifferent about the whole thing which pissed her off for not caring about her dream. So she storm off after telling her mother where she was going she headed to her best friend's house to talk to him about it and try to feel better.

* * *

><p>She arrived at Robbie's house late because he called her and asks that her to bring over a couple bags of gummy worms so they share together. She said okay and went to buy some at the store near his house. She got a couple bags of gummy worms (Jade and Robbie favorite candy) from the store and finally went to his house. She went to the door and lift the door mat up to get the spared key like she always do when she come over. She then opens the door quietly because she knows that Robbie's mother got home and was asleep in her room. She went up stair and went into Robbie's room so they talk about how their parents has taken the news about Hollywood Arts not knowing that this was the last time they talk like this as friends for the next two years.<p>

After they talked about how their parent reacted to the news, eating gummy worms, and how Jade was blowing off some steam by playing video games on Robbie PS3, she decided to have a real talk to him about Rex and Hollywood Arts.

"Robbie, I think it's time we have a serious talk about things." Jade said with a serious face.

Robbie nodded his head seeing her face which made him nervous about the talk.

Jade kind of dreading this talk because this could either be bad or good and she was hoping it would be good. "I think it's time that you don't carry around Rex when we get to Hollywood Arts." She said knowing he wouldn't like this idea at all and she was definitely right.

The look on Robbie's face when she said that was a look of horror and he suddenly jump up holding Rex like a lifeline and went on the defended.

"What, Jade, no way I not going to stop carrying Rex around. Why would you say that to me?" Robbie questioned his best friend while he stumble his word a bit.

Jade, who was now standing up, worriedly said "The reasons the why I said because this we are going to a new school with new identities and we can popular in school unlike our old school." She tried to reason with Robbie. She never really like being unpopular at school but she wasn't the type to ever really showed it before now since this was a fresh start. She didn't want to waste this opportunity to get ahead in the crowd but she also didn't want to lose Robbie in the process.

Robbie, who was shaking his head, doesn't care about being popular and just want Rex to be around him so he can remember the good time he had with his dad. Robbie innocently said "I really don't care about being popular. I only care about my family, Rex, and you." He said the last the part in a whisper but she heard it and she lightly blush.

"I care about you too Robbie and that why I'm saying this to you because carrying around a puppet all the time is not healthy for a teenage boy even for a ventriloquist." She hopes he understands her reasons but it was fallen on death ears.

"I thought you were my friend. I thought you understand me and accepted me. You never complained about Rex before. Why now?" Robbie who was confused questioned her.

"The reason I'm saying this now is because I don't wanted you to be made fun because you carry Rex around and this is also a new started to make a name for our self and not get treated like an outcast anymore." She replies with a serious face now.

"I'm okay being an outcast as long as I had you and Rex. I'm happy." He said with a smile on his face but, that smile will soon disappear from his face when he heard the words coming from her month.

"Robbie, I don't WANT to be an outcast anymore. You may be okay with being a loser but, I not okay with it. I want to popular and to be known. I was hoping you would keep Rex here while we go to school and make a name for our self." Jade's voice rise a little bit to make a point.

Robbie just look at Jade with complete shocked and sadness because he was thinking that this was a new person which he doesn't like right now.

"_This isn't my Jade. She would never say that. Where is she?" _Robbie thought as he looks at her.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend because obviously you're not her and until I see her again I can't look at you anymore." Robbie said with as much sadness in his voice and turn completely around to not look at the new Jade.

Jade, who was shocked, look at the back of Robbie's head and said "Is this what you really want Robbie? Not to be friend anymore because of a stupid puppet?" she knew she just cross the bridge and burnt it too when she said that. She wanted the words to come back into her mouth and quickly close them up but it was too late.

Robbie was quiet for a minute spoke in a deadly quiet voice said "Just go away!" Jade, who was tried to apologize for saying what she had said, went toward him and touch his shoulder to turn him around. Robbie just shrugged it off and went toward his computer (that on his desk that next to his window) and said loudly "**JUST GO AWAY****!**"

Jade was shocked and anger at Robbie started to walk out of the room but turn around to say one last parting word to him and said to him "I hope the puppet was worth seven years of our friendship."

Jade left saying that to him with tears in her eyes then slam the door shut and Robbie who was still sitting at the desk has tears in his eyes because of the broken friendship with Jade.

They both wish thing had been different between them that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>It has been two years since that night and things only gotten worse between us. We don't talk to each other, call each other, or even see each other after school. The only time we see each other are in classes, between classes in the hall, when we go to our locker (_our locker unfortunately are next to each other_) and now that Jade is dating Beck Oliver, who is my friend, we see each other at lunch too with our other friends Andre Harris and Cat Valentine. Our friends doesn't know that we use to be best friend but, if I said that now nobody will believe me and think I'm lying to them. Jade is a lot darker and more negative than before she went to Hollywood Arts (_only if you knew her before than like I did_) and I'm a lot shyer and more socially awkward than before I went to Hollywood Arts. Sitting at the lunch table has always been awkward for us the first few time but, since Jade started to regular torture and make fun of me it been easier for her but weirder for me. It fell into a regular cycle between the four of us and it been like that for the past two years.

I got up and went to take a shower. After my shower I got change and went to grab my stuff and headed off to school for another day of torture.

* * *

><p>I was at my home after school has ended on Thursday. I was thinking about the past two years that I had been to H.A. and decided that I had enough of my life. I decided it was time for a little change. I was tired of being an outcast and tired of have to put up with Jade's comment about me. I was just sick and tired of being sick and tired. I wanted my best friend back but I knew I had to do something big to get her back in my life. So I planned to change my look, my attitude, and my ride since it was about time that the old me finally in merge from the graveyard that was my mind. I also decided to try to stop carried Rex around so much and try to move on from my past to hopefully look at my bright new future.<p>

I have taken all of my money out of my piggy bank after I decided to smash it on the floor. It had over $2,000 because of my bar mitzvah money. I taken my car keys and decided to head for the mall to change my look first but, I decide to pay a visit to the graveyard to visit my dad. I was going to tell him that I finally was going to become the real me again. I was going to begin anew and move on with my life. I'm going to show everybody the real Robbie Shapiro at H.A. and blows everyone mind out at the _**Big Showcase**_ they are having at the school Friday night with my new song that I had been working on for awhile.

I made it to the mall and went inside to go to a clothing store. I found a clothing store and went into the _**GAP **_store and saw a beautiful woman who got black hair with blond highlight about early-twenty at the sale rack. I bravely went toward her and politely said "Excuse me miss I was wondering if you can help me because I need a completely new set of clothes and a new style." She looks at me with a kind smile on her beautiful face and I blush a bit but continue to ask "So can you help me?"

The woman who, I found out her name is Lisa by the name tag, was looking at me up and down while circling around checking me out to see if I was worth it. She nodded a few times and making sound of humming and finally she stop in front of me to look at me with a straight face and she said "I will help you but, we are going to have a complete makeover from top to bottom so we will started with your hair then your eye-wear then we will work with your clothes and shoes last." She seriously said to me but then she smile again which made my stomach do flips "So are you ready for the new you?" Lisa finishes saying in a happy voice.

I just look at myself in the mirror for a few second then look back at back Lisa with new determination in my eyes and said "I'm in your hand Lisa. Please change me." Lisa just smiled and called over a few female friends that was in the store and started to whispers in their ears. All of the ladies had the same evil smile on their faces and an evil glint in their eyes like Jade did when I accidentally fell on top of jade. I accidentally kiss her (_our first and only kiss_) we were twelve year old when I fell on top of her and she said I was going to pay her back. (_She did by making me pay for every bags of gummy worms for the next six month)_ I once again feel my wallet and myself crying right now but I knew it was going to be worth it...Right?

I arrive late at home after SIX LONG HOURS getting my new hair cut, trying on new clothes, trying on new shoes, getting another tattoo on his left arms of broken glass, and finally getting contacts and new glasses just in case but all in all it was worth it. I still have enough money to get a new ride but, I was going to do that tomorrow because I was too damn tried to do it today. I went upstairs to sit his new stuff down in my room near his bed and change into my new pajamas to get ready for bed. After setting my alarm clock for 6:00 a.m. so I can see a family friend for my new ride I went to sleep. Yep tomorrow was going to be different in my life at H.A. and with that final thought I started to dream of a better life that I was going to have in my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

A Friday morning at H.A. and students and teachers started to arrive to start the day. Andre and Cat was at their regular table with Beck and Jade coming to sit down to join them. Andre was the first to noticed that Robbie isn't here yet which was strange because he usually here first at school like always.

"Hey have you guys seen Robbie around here yet?" Andre curiously asked his friends.

Cat and Beck just shook their head no while Jade just didn't care to answer him. Cat said "I wonder where he could be. Maybe he got lost in the wood while on his way to school like my brother did when was in school and almost got attack by a bear." She said with a serious face.

The three of them was looking at her with shock look on their faces. Beck asked "Was your brother alright?" The other two just nodded their head at Beck's question wanting to know the answer.

"Oh he alright, my brother just pretend to play dead and the bear went away." Cat said with cheerfulness in her voice.

They just shook their head at Cat's random story about her brother. "Anyway Robbie is not lost in the wood but, I wonder where he is at though. He usually here argues with Rex about what to eat first for breakfast." Andre said in his usual calm voice.

"Can we not talk about that loser and talk about something else like Big Showcase that tonight?" Jade asks her friends but inside she was a little worried about Robbie.

"Jade that not nice to say about Robbie. Beck scolded Jade while she just rolled her eyes. "Let's talk who you're partnering up with Andre." Beck curiously said to Andre since he is wondering who it was.

Andre frown thinking about his partner. "Trina Vega is my partner for the Big Showcase." He said with sadness and a little anger in his voice. His friends started to feel sorry for him because everyone knows the Trina is the worst students there at H.A. and nobody can solved the mystery of how she even got into the school.

_**BRIIINNG!**_

The bell rang to tell them that first period is about to start and with no sign of Robbie they went to class. Jade secretly cast a worried look over her shoulder to look at the parking lot to hopefully see Robbie running up to them but at last he wasn't there. She left with her friends but couldn't help to think about her ex-best friend where he was at now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade POV<strong>_

I was secretly wondering where Robbie was at and was a little worried that he might be sick or something because he wasn't in any classes today. I made not talk to Robbie as much but, I still care about him. I only tortures him and Rex because that was my excused to talk to him even it I knew it was hurtful to him. I just hated Rex since I blamed that stupid puppet for ruining my friendship with Robbie. It was awkward at first so I decided to tortures him so it wouldn't be weird around him anymore. It was better to tortures him than to completely ignored him which was ten times worse…Right? I just enjoy torturing Rex. I was thinking about how everything went wrong after our big fight and wish I would have kept my big mouth shut. When I first saw him making friend with Cat I felt instant jealousy since I still felt possessive toward him but I knew I shouldn't feel like that but I didn't care. I also felt jealousy toward Andre when he became friend with Robbie but not as much as Cat since she a girl. I worry that one day I will be replaced by other person in his life. I really miss him even though we are near each other every day but I feel that we are so far away from each other. I wanted my best friend back so I decided to find him so I can talk to him and apologize to him.

I was even thinking about going to his house to check on him until I heard that he was going too preformed at the school's big showcase tonight by Sinjin. So here I was waiting for him to perform after seeing a good performance from a smaller version of Trina singing _**"Make it Shine" **_and now I'm just waiting to see Robbie perform.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

They finally introduced Robbie to be the next performer. The other H.A. students and Jade wonder what song that Robbie came up with this time. He wasn't a bad singer but, his song are usually are weird. The curtains finally pull back and there in the darkness you can make out the house band and a lone figure standing in the middle. A single spotlight suddenly hit the lone figure who was holding a black electric guitar and people were shocked at what they saw _(a least who knew Robbie Shapiro)_. The students and teachers gasp when they saw the new Robbie Shapiro. The new Robbie look kind of like WWE Superstar Edge but without facial hair and his hair is dark brown. He was wearing white denim jacket over a plain black t-shirt with a black jeans and wore an emerald green belt and a pair of white converse with black laces. He was not wearing glasses or braces in his month (_that was the reason why he wasn't at school early because he was getting them off after he brought his new ride_). Robbie just looks at the crowd for a few second and smirk at their shocked, awe, and aroused faces especially Jade's face.

Robbie finally said to the shocked and awe faces "This is my new song called '_**So What**_'." The stage finally lightens and you see the house band begin to play as Robbie started his riff on his electric guitar.

_**(So What by Pink)(I going to change some word so don't be mad at me)**_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_I guess I just lost my girlfriend_  
><em>I don't know where she went<em>  
><em>so I'm gonna drink my money<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna pay her rent (Nope) <em>  
><em>I got a brand new attitude<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<em>  
><em>I wanna get in trouble<em>  
><em>I wanna start a fight<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>I wanna start a fight<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>I wanna start a fight<em>

_So so what?_  
><em>I'm still a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright, I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool<em>  
><em>So so what?<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>and I don't want you tonight<em>

_Uh, check my flow, uh_

As Robbie was singing on the stage Jade couldn't believe her eyes. She saw her Robbie again. The Robbie that she was best friend with in the past and the one she knew that was hidden from the world. This was the real Robbie and she was glad to have him back. Her heart was warm when she seen the smile on his face that hasn't been there for awhile.

"_My Robbie is back" _Jade thought as she continue to listen to the lyrics of the song which kind of made her wonder about something but she didn't know what yet. She notices the looks on the all of the girl's face which didn't set well with her at all.

_The waiter just took my table_  
><em>and gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go sit with drum girl<em>  
><em>At least she'll know how to hit<em>  
><em>What if this song's on the radio<em>  
><em>Then somebody's gonna die<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get in trouble<em>  
><em>My ex will start a fight<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>She's gonna start a fight<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>we're all gonna get in a fight!<em>

_So so what?_  
><em>I'm still a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright, I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool<em>  
><em>So so what?<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>and I don't want you tonight<em>

_You weren't there_  
><em>you never were<em>  
><em>you weren't all<em>  
><em>But that's not fair<em>  
><em>I gave you life<em>  
><em>I gave my all<em>  
><em>you weren't there<em>  
><em>you let me fall<em>

_So so what?_  
><em>I'm still a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun<em>  
><em>And now that we're done (we're done)<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)<em>  
><em>And you're a tool<em>  
><em>So so what?<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>and I don't want you tonight<em>

_No No, No No_  
><em>I Don't want you tonight<em>  
><em>You weren't there<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright, I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool<em>  
><em>So so what?<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>and I don't want you tonight<em>

_Ba da da da da da_

Once Robbie was finish the whole crowd was silence a few second but then everybody started to cheer for Robbie because that was his best performance yet. Jade was still shock that Robbie was that good and then she saw Robbie give her a look then he turn back around to the crown smiling and waving to everybody. She finally realized that song was about their relationship or past relationship and she was kind of hurt by it. He got off the stage while people were screaming to him.

"You Rock Robbie"

"Best song yet"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Robbie blushes at that last comment since he never got this much attention before as he was walking toward his friends. He started talking to Beck and Cat who was saying that was awesome job on the performance. Jade came over with Andre close behind her to talk to Robbie so she can get some answers.

"So Robbie what with the new look?" Beck asked what everybody wanted to know.

"I decided it was time for a change and went to the mall yesterday to get a brand new look with help from Lisa." Robbie said with a new smile on his face.

Jade frown a little bit thinking in her head _"Who the hell is this Lisa girl?" _but she wonders why she care about that anyway. She secretly knew that she was jealous but pretended not to care.

"Who is Lisa you are talking about? Is she your new girlfriend Robbie or something?" Andre asked. While the guys were thinking that would be a good that he has a new girlfriend. The girls were thinking the opposite and hating that idea very much which for some reason Jade doesn't understand why she hated that idea. Cat knew why she didn't like the idea of Robbie having a girlfriend since she have a crush on him ever since they became friend.

"No, she just a sale clerk that help me with my new look. I'm still single but girls started to look at me weird after I got my new look." Robbie shyly said in a worried voice.

Andre and Beck was wiping away fake tear on their faces since they knew the reason why and was planning on helping him getting a girlfriend. The girls just felt relieve at that but Jade was just glaring at the guys since she knew what they were planning with Robbie. She quickly frown again when she remember that his new looks are attract other girls at school if what she saw in the crowd was anything to go by.

Cat quickly went toward Robbie to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek which they both quickly turn red after it. Cat just innocently giggles and shyly said "I just wanted to say great job on tonight." Robbie's mouth was dry a little bit but instead just nodded his head and said a quiet thank you. Nobody notice that Jade was glaring dagger at the back of Cat's head and she decide to have some alone time with him.

Jade finally asked "Robbie, Can I talk to you for a minute _**alone**_?" she demanded of him instead of asking. Robbie nervously smiles a little bit because he saw the look on her face and he knew she was mad at him for some reason. He reluctantly agreed and told the other that he would be back and Jade decided to drag him to the Janitor's closet then she slam the door shut and locks it. Jade was going to get some answer from him one way or another if it was the last thing she does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you think about my rewritten story of my Rade's story. I decided to rewrite it to make it better**** so tell me if you like it or hated it in the review. If you are a fan of my other stories DON'T worried the next chapter is coming out soon. I'm sorry for any and all grammars or spelling mistake I had made in this prologue because I don't have a beta reader yet but, hopefully I will soon this coming week. I'm going to make major change in my upcoming chapter if you read my old Rade story you will be able to tell the different. Chapter one is going to be very different from the last time I wrote it so be prepared for it. Until next time bye my fan and kept on reading my friends. **


	2. New Girl or New Romance

**I hope you guys will enjoy my rewritten Rade's Story. I made some noticeable changes in the story and I added more details in the story than before. I hope to get better review than last time so I present to you my new story. This is where I added a new scene in this chapter from the last one.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I also don't own any song you see.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of a New Era<strong>

**Chapter One**

_***Last time on Victorious***_

_Jade finally asked "Robbie, Can I talk to you for a minute __**alone**__?" she demanded of him instead of asking. Robbie nervously smiles a little bit because he saw the look on her face and he knew she was mad at him for some reason. He reluctantly agreed and told the other that he would be back and Jade decided to drag him to the Janitor's closet then she slam the door shut and locks it. Jade was going to get some answer from him one way or another if it was the last thing she does._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Present Time – Jade's POV*<strong>_

Robbie and I were just staring at each other for a full minute before Robbie had enough and angrily said "Okay, what's your problem? Cause this is the first time you wanted to talk to me at all in the two years we have been at H.A." Robbie sternly questioned and I gave him a look of disbelief.

I furiously said "My problem. No what your problem? You suddenly change your look and you don't have Rex with for the first time. You suddenly break out with singing to everybody even though you're shy. You were flirting with Cat and you let her kisses your cheek. What is that song about and don't say it's nothing because I saw you giving me a look on stage while you was singing it." I interrogated him all in one breath _(which is a first for me)_.

Robbie just raises an eyebrow while I was interrogating him the whole time. When I finally stop talking he replies calmly answer my questions. "First off I don't have a problem. Secondly I thought it was time for a change. I had gotten tired of the ways people treated me that included _you_." He said that last part harshly and I was hurt by it but, he ignored it for now. The next part he said more softly almost in a whisper but I heard it "Thirdly you were right about Rex not being healthy for me. I going to try to stop bring Rex to school at the time. I went to talk to my dad at the graveyard." I knew Robbie had a hard time going to the graveyard alone so I was shock to hear him say he went alone. "I was finally ready to move on with my life instead of looking at the past." He said with a small sincere smile on his face. I listen and inwardly was smiling because Robbie was finally moving on from his father's dead but, I kept a neutral look on my face trying to not give away any emotion. Robbie continued "The reason why I was able to sing in front of people was help from Nikki, _the tattoo artist at the mall_, who help me with my new look and my fear. She also did the broken glass tattoo on my arm." He just turned his body to the right to show his tattoo on his left arm. I just look at it and slightly touch it with my finger admiring the artwork and just nodded my head with approve. Robbie smirks a little and continued "Nikki gave me some advice on how to face my fear and calm my nerve when I sing in front of other people." Robbie said with a proud smile but then look at me for a second before asking her a question "I wasn't flirting with Cat. She just kisses my cheek. Why do you care if Cat kisses my cheek anyway?" Robbie looks at me confusedly with a raise eyebrow.

I started to panic and trying to think of an excuse because I honestly didn't know why I would care about Cat kissing him. I quickly thought of an answer even though it a lame one. "I just wanted to make sure that Cat doesn't use you." I said with a straight face but on the inside I was hoping he was just bought it for now.

Robbie just nodded even though he probably knew I was lying to him. Robbie continued with his speech "Lastly, I wrote that song about a year and a half ago. I was still mad at you and myself with the whole situation. I just wanted to sing that song to prove that even though you're not my best friend anymore that I was going to be okay by myself." Robbie said with a look I hardly ever seen on his face a look of pure seriousness.

I was just listening to him talk about the song and realized this is the moment of truth. This the moment where I can get my best friend back but I have to suck up my pride and do the right thing. I wanted to go back to when things was simple between us again. I wanted us to be best friend again before Hollywood Arts. I just want to back before the fight ever happen and do things together like when we were younger. That when I decided to apologize to him and try to repair our broken friendship.

"Robbie, I'm sorry." I said the one thing I hardly ever did in my life. Robbie just looks at me with shock on his face. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you for the past two years. I'm also sorry for what I said about Rex being a stupid puppet even though he important to you. I'm sorry for calling you a loser and I just sorry for everything else. I just to be friend with you again like old times." I emotionally said with tears running down from the corners of my eyes. I always wanted to say this for quiet sometimes now but, never had the courage to apologize to him.

Robbie just stood there quietly listening to every single thing I said to him. When I finally stop apologizing to him he slowly went toward me and gave a simple hug while telling me that he forgives me. When I calmed down I look up at him and I saw him grinning at me with a stupid goofy grin. I suddenly burst out laughing at the face he makes to try to cheer me up like old times. After I stops laughing at him, Robbie look at me and got down on one knee and grab my right hand with both of his hands. I blush when I see him that pose and he seriously said "Jade, would you do me the honor of being my best friend again until deaths do us apart." He finishes with a cheesy smile. I swatted his arm with my left hand while trying to hold in my laughs but couldn't for very long and I sarcastically said "Well I guess we can give it a shot again." Robbie had a big smile on his face as he got up and then picks me up by my waist and started to swing me around. I was hitting him on the back with my fists while telling him to put me down even though I was smiling and laughing.

After we made up with each other we left the Janitor's closet. We talk about what we're going to tell our friends about each other. We decided to tell our friends the truth about our past friendship at the mall tomorrow and hopefully it won't change anything between us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Next Day at the Hollywood Mall – Robbie's POV*<strong>_

Beck and Jade met Andre, Cat, and I at the mall to hang out together. We all went inside to look around and go window shopping for awhile. After two hours of window shopping we decided to get something to eat at the food court. When we to get food from Burger King and we went to sit down and eat our food. While our friends was eating their food Jade and I just look at each other for a second and nodded at each other ready to tell them the truth about our friendship.

I started things off by getting our friends attention and once they were focused on me I seriously said "Guys I need to tell you something very important."

They was wondering what I was going to say to them. I slowly said to them "It about Jade and I" Now they were really interest in this conversation.

"Jade and I before we went to Hollywood Arts was best friend since we were six years old." I said dropping the bomb on them while Jade is waiting for the explosion.

Both Jade and I had met with silence for a few second until it was filling with laughter by our friends. Jade and I both kind of suspected that this was going to happen when we talk about it.

Andre joked while still laughing "You and her best friend now that funny." He couldn't even finish what he was saying because he was laughing too hard.

Cat was giggling hard as her face was turning red as her hair. Beck was laughing hard also because he was probably thinking it will be a cold day in hell before Jade and I was best friend.

After our friends finally stop laughing Jade took over and seriously said "He is not lying about us you know."

All three of them were looking at Jade and I with shocked written all over their faces.

_'Well…Hell has officially frozen over' _Beck thought.

_'Oh My Gosh! Are they serious?'_ Cat thought.

_'I think the universe just got flip upside down if I heard that right' _Andre disbelieving what he is hearing.

Andre the first one to recover said "How can you two be friend and best friend at that? You two hardly talk to each other when we all hang out together." He asked in a shocked voice. He was voicing what the other was thinking.

"Well when got accepted into H.A. we had a big _personal _fight with each other." I stress the word personal since we didn't want to talk about the fight and I hope they got the message which they all did. I continue saying "We stopped being friend for awhile but, we just made up yesterday after the big showcase." I stop talking so they can absorb the information a little and Jade took over after awhile and said "We wanted to tell you guys about it so you guys can get use to it." Jade finishes saying while I agree with what she said.

The three of them was trying to wrap their heads around the ideal of us being best friend to each other. It was a lot to take in especially they wasn't use to this which I couldn't blame them. I'm still trying to wrap my head around us being friend again. I knew one thing for sure I was going to ease my way into this friendship again so I won't mess it up.

I saw the unsure and confused faces on my friends said "I know this is weird for you guys." They nodded their heads to that fact. "We will try to make this easy for you guy and ease this a little at a time so it won't overwhelm you okay." I calmly explained to them since that what I'm going to do anyway. They agreed to that and started to ask question about our past friendship was like.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal POV<em>**

After a few minutes of answering some question from their friends they was getting ready to leaving the mall but, a voice call them out from behind them. They all turn around to see a beautiful woman with black hair with blond highlight about early-twenty walking up to Robbie to greet him. Robbie look like he knew the woman and happily said "Hey Lisa how you doing?" he slyly went toward her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Beck and Andre was amused at the scene in front of them while Cat just had a simple smile on her face but on the inside was jealous of the woman in front of her. Jade's right eye twitch a little bit when she saw Robbie kiss the woman in front of them. Jade almost let out a growl but since Beck was near her she had to hold it back for now.

The woman named Lisa answer "I'm doing well Rob. How are you enjoying your new clothes the girls and I picked out for you?" She had a friendly smile on her face while touching his arm with her hand. Jade thought the smile on her face was a little _too _friendly for her taste.

"_What's up with the touching each other?" _Jade angrily thought.

Andre and Beck look at each other and mouth _'Rob'_ to each other while Jade was thinking about those other girls that Lisa was talking about. She was thinking about scratching her and the other girl's eyes out. _(Jade got a dark mind)_ Cat also was started to let out a glare which Jade was the only person who notice it.

"_I have never seen her glare before. I wonder why?" _Jade thought as she looks at Cat with a raise brow.

"I'm doing wonderful and I just wanted to say thanks for all of your help." Robbie had a sincere smile on his face. He suddenly asks "Where the other the girls at I wanted to say thanks to them as well?" Robbie said while looking around for the other girls.

"They're off today but I will tell them the message okay cutie." Lisa smiled at him. Robbie blush at her but smiled back and quickly said "Okay…Let me introduce you to my friends." Robbie turns around and started from left to right and pointed to each one of them. He happily introduces each of them "This is Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, and Jade West."

Lisa just wave at all of them and they waved back but stop to look at Jade then back at Robbie and confusedly said "Jade but isn't that the same girl you told us..." she got interrupt when Robbie quickly said "Yep the very same but we made up." Robbie gave her a look. Lisa saw the look and understood and just simply said "Ohh." Jade was glaring at them and she was wondering what he had said to her and the other girls about her.

Robbie suddenly said "Well I will see you and other girls' later okay."

Lisa cutely pouted and said "Goodbye and you better come and visit me mister again." Lisa jokingly poked his chest. Robbie was once again blushing up a storm. The girls just continue to glare at Lisa with her shameless flirting with Robbie.

Robbie put up his hands in mock surrender "I promise I will come back." He went toward her and shyly gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. The guys were secretly cheering for Robbie while the girls look angrily at Lisa. Jade really had to hold back a growl this time.

Robbie went back to them and they all suddenly started to asked question about Lisa and the other girls _(mostly Cat and Jade asked the questions)_.

"I already told you guys about how Lisa and her friends help me get some new clothes and a hair cut remember I said it after the _Big Showcase_." Robbie explained to them. _(Mostly to Cat and Jade)_

The guys stop asking question for now but, the girls knew they will be asking more questions once they get another chance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Monday Morning at Hollywood Arts* <strong>_

Tori Vega, the new girl, has arrived at her new school after she ran into a homeless man outside of the school and gave him a couple of buck. Her older sister, Trina Vega, who had blew her off for a guy with a new hair style after she told her that she wouldn't blow her off then she left her all alone. When she enter the school she was completely amaze at the school but, she realizes that she lost and confused so she try to ask for help.

She finally found someone a girl with dye red hair and ask "Hey can you…" but got interpret when the red headed girl said "OMG your Tori right?"

Tori just nodded yes. The red headed girl continued to say "You were so awesome in the big showcase."

Tori said "Aww thanks." The red headed girl said "My name is Cat." She said with a big smile.

Tori smile a bit and said "Like the animal." Cat suddenly got an anger look and angrily shouted "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Tori look confused at the sudden outburst and calmly said "Nothing…I like cat." Saying that hoping she would calm down. Cat who calm down quickly said "Me too there so cute." She suddenly left after she said that.

Tori were just standing there confused and alone again. When she turns around to find help again she bumps into another person and she fell down to the ground. She groaned a bit and looks up to see who she hit and quickly apologize to them. Tori look up to see a cute guy with dark brown long hair and wearing a black rectangular glasses who was also wearing regular red t-shirt with black pants and red & black Nike staring at her. Tori felt heat rising to her face when he holds out his hand to help her up. She grabs his hand and he lifted her up and that when she realized who she bumps into just now.

"I remember you…you're Robbie Shapiro from the Big Showcase with that awesome song you sung Friday night." Tori said with a smile on her face because she really thought he was cool.

Robbie shyly smile at her with a small blush and said "Yeah that was me and I'm glad you enjoy yourself." He was glad to have a fan of any kind. He noticed that she look lost just like he was for his first time at Hollywood Arts.

"You're lost aren't you?" It wasn't a question but a statement. She just nodded admitting defeat.

"Can you please help me?" She begs him nicely hoping he would help. He chuckled a bit and holds out his hand so she can hand him her schedule. She did and he looks at it and he saw that they have most of the same class together like their first class is Mr. Sikowitz.

"Well you can follow me because we got the same classes all day my good lady." He politely said to her while smiling at her. She looks confused for a second until he pulls out his schedule to show her.

Tori look at her schedule and his at the same time to see he was telling the truth. She was happy with that fact because now she got somebody to hang out with in class and show her the way.

"I would be glad to follow you to class my good sir." She laughs a little bit but, what she didn't expect was Robbie holding out his hand for her. She looks at him with a shy smile and grabs his hand. He looks at her with a hug blush on his face then shutter a little bit and said "I-It tradition for me to l-lead a b-beautiful new girl to their first class." He looks at her with a small shy smile and proceeds to take her all the way to class.

While Robbie and Tori was in their own little world they didn't see a pair of blue anger eye watching them the whole time.

Jade was having a good day because she made up with her best friend and they were calling each other a little on Saturday to just talk about nothing. They didn't go to each other house yet because they were still taking it slow and they want to slowly adjust to their old ways of hanging out. She admits to herself that hanging out with him is a little weird but they just need to get into the groove again. She was going to Robbie's locker to wait for him so they can walk to class together like they use to in middle school. She notices that he wasn't there so she went to find him only to see him flirting with the new girl. She see him taking the new girl hand and actually walking her to class which he never did that for her in middle school. Jade was instantly jealous of the new girl and she didn't like having that feeling.

Jade's day just gone from good to bad in second and it was the new girl's fault. Right now she didn't like the new girl.

* * *

><p>Robbie had lead Tori all the way to class where he stop at the door way and told her he will see her after class then taken his regular seat in front. When Tori didn't see a seat next to Robbie, she looked around for another until she bumped into yet again another guy with great hair and fell down on top of him while spilling his coffee on him.<p>

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! Here let me get it off..!" Tori tried to rub the coffee off his shirt with her sleeve not realizing the situation she was in.

"It's okay really. Seriously I think you might be making it worse." Beck laughed at the panicking new girl, sharing a look together.

"The name is Beck and your?" Beck said trying to make the situation less awkward then is already is.

"Tori Vega" Tori knowing what Beck was trying to do and decided to play along until another girl came in.

"Dude why you rubbing my boyfriend?" Jade growl as she walked in on the new girl on top of her boyfriend rubbing on his chest.

Jade was already upset with the new girl for talking to Robbie but, now she is rubbing against her boyfriend while she was on top of him just pissed her off big time. Her day has gone from bad to worse.

'Oh Fuck' Robbie thought when he saw the dangerous look in Jade eye.

"I was just…" Tori freaked out and realizing she was still on top of Beck. She was like a deer caught in headlight.

"Get off him." Jade furiously retorted.

Tori quickly jump off of Beck and went to find a seat. Beck went toward Jade to try to calm her down a bit.

"Calm down." Beck quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Bomb! Everybody bomb!" Sikowitz ran in and yelled to the class.

Everybody freaked out while Sikowitz laughed and explained he just wanted everyone's blood pumping. Tori realized her new teacher was the homeless man she gave him money and thought her day couldn't get worse but, she is going to get a nasty surprise in class today.

Mr. Sikowitz happily said "Class I want you guys to give a warm welcome to my new favorite student Tori Vega who gave me two dollar this morning." He happily pulls out the money to show everybody in class. Andre just raises a brow at Tori who quickly whisper back "I thought he was a hobo." He just shook his head and laugh at her. Tori just pouted in her seat.

"Okay let's get started; Jade you choose your improv group." Mr. Sikowitz quickly said

'_Oh crap Jade please don't do anything mean to Tori'_ Robbie thought as he saw the evil smirk on Jade's face.

"I choose Andre, Cat, Beck, and …Tori" Jade had an evil smiled as she called out the last name.

Tori's mind was screaming 'RUN AWAY, DANGER ALERT, CODE RED, AND TURN AWAY NOW' but she didn't listen to the voices. Robbie was thinking the same thing Tori's mind was screaming at her.

Well the improv group it ended badly as Robbie thought when Jade pours coffee on Tori's head after making her act like a dog. Beck and Andre tried to stop her but it was too late, Tori ran out the room with Andre behind her.

Jade satisfy with her work went back to her seat while Beck shook his head in disappointment at Jade. "Not cool Jade." She didn't care what Beck said to her but what Robbie did said to her it affected her a lot.

"You didn't have to do that to her." Robbie deadly quite voice then turn his head to glare at her which she finch back a little. Robbie angrily said "She didn't deserve that _Jade_." Robbie spat out her name like it was poison while looking at her with pure anger.

"Robbie, can you bring Andre and Tori back please." Sikowitz asked calmly, trying not to make the situation worse. He saw that Robbie was anger at Jade and was trying not to have a fight in class. He was shocked by his anger as was everybody else in class especially it was Jade who he was talking to.

"Okay Mr. Sikowitz" Robbie turned to give a final glare at Jade before leaving the class.

Jade felt like she got slap in the face when Robbie said her name like poison. She actually flinched back when he said that to her. Just as they're trying to repair their friendship she goes and makes him mad at her. She of course blames Tori for messing up her rocky friendship with Robbie. Her day had gone from worse to shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>_

As I walk in the hallway looking for Andre and Tori I was thinking about how Jade could be a bitch to Tori. Tori didn't mean to fall on Beck and she was trying to help him. I knew Jade was being Jade but she always goes a little too far in this case. I end up finding them in the main hall, Andre was trying to convince her not to quit and go back to her old school.

"Hey guys, Sikowitz want us back in class." I quietly interrupted them.

Andre looked at me and nodded and turned back to her.

"In the end it's up to you. I hope you come back. Remember being regular is boring." Andre told her as he walked away and left the two of us alone. Tori were moping around for bit and I just let her since I know how she feel. I knew the best way to calm down was to let the person vent out a little bit.

She suddenly took out her phone. She look like she was about to call her parents to pick her up from school. I quickly stop her before she could finish dialing the number. She looks at me probably wanting to know why I stop her from calling her parent. I softly ask her.

"Need a ride home."

"Yeah…but I can call my parent…" She started to say but I interrupted her.

"Forget it…I can take you home but on our way there I can pick up some ice cream to cheer you up. That what cheer me up on a bad day so what do you say?" I shyly ask her.

She look down at herself then back at me with a raise eyebrow like it said 'Dude I look like a mess' but I just chuckled a tiny bit and said "There is a fashion department here at the school we can at least change your shirt and borrow one their shirt until tomorrow okay."

She just nodded and follows next to me which I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked to the department in school. I had just met her less than an hour's ago but she felt relax in my arm which was a good sign that she trusted me. I smiled at that fact.

"We can ride on my muscle car and get..." I started to talk but got interrupted when Tori said "You got a muscle car." she was surprise about that fact.

"Yeah it's a black old dodge challenger with a red stripes paint job." I talk about it with obvious pride in my voice.

I really love my new ride. I brought it with the rest of my Bar Mitzvah money from a cousin of mine after I got my new look and I already had my permit. It has a new paint job of shards of broken glass on both sides since I wanted a new paint job anyway.

"That's so cool." She said as we continued to walk to the department. We just talked about little things like favorite color and books.

* * *

><p>After getting a new shirt from the department we went outside and walk through the parking lot until they stopped in front of my car. Tori just look at my car as she touches the roof of my car.<p>

I chuckled a bit because I haven't shown my friends my ride yet and now I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

Tori look at me as I open my truck to put my stuff in it. I decided to put her stuff in the back seat.

"Here I'll put your stuff in the back seat. A pretty girl like you should always join me in the front seat in my ride." Tori just lightly smack my arm while smiling at the compliment as I open the passage side door for her.

As I walk around my side of the car, I was thinking that I couldn't believe that I'm actually flirting with her and it work. I still can't believe how I was acting toward Tori even though I just met her hour's ago. I knew that even with my new look that I was still the old me just with better clothes and a new car. Now here I'm acting all bold around her by holding her to class without her getting mad at me or demanding me to stop touching her. I knew that if I did that with Jade I would had some bruises on my hand and kick in the shin for that. I felt really comfortable with Tori like I had with Jade many years ago. It felt nice to have those old feeling again. This is one of the reason why I was really mad at Jade when she did that to her. I know that this is a selfish reason but I didn't want Tori to leave Hollywood Arts and lose those feeling again. So I was going to try everything in my power to keep her from leaving school. I can hopefully be more than just a friend with her.

As I quickly got into the car I grab my cell phone from my pocket. She looks at me confusedly.

I smile at her and quickly said "Let's me just text Mr. Sikowitz for a second before we go."

I see her nod her head. I quickly texted to Mr. Sikowitz telling him that I'm taking Tori home because she too upset to continued class today.

After that I started my car and ask her "You want to go to Frosty Queen?"

She just nodded and smile at me. I felt heat go to my cheeks and I drove out of the parking lot to go and get some ice cream with Tori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Meanwhile in the classroom I was wondering what was taking Robbie so long. I just wanted to apologize to him so he won't be mad at me anymore.

"Where is he? It shouldn't take that long to talk to her? I angrily asked Andre since he was the last one to see him.

"Maybe he still trying to calm her down _even_ _though it your fault_ or he probably went to take her to the consular." Andre quietly mumbled something in between when he answers me but I heard him.

I just gave him a death glare _(which I'm famous for)_ and he quickly shut up.

'_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream into action…' _A cell phone went off.

"Oh that my phone. Excuse me for second." Sikowitz pulled out his phone to check his text message.

"It seems Tori was too upset to continue and couldn't get a hold of her parents to pick her up so Robbie is driving her home." Sikowitz announced to the class.

Everyone was surprised _(especially_ _his friends)_ to hear that Robbie is driving the new girl and wonder what car he drive.

Jade's day had gone from shit to totally fuck.

I finally had enough and jump up and ask "Can I go to the restroom?" I demanded Mr. Sikowitz which he wisely comply to my demand. I left the classroom and I saw Beck had a worry look on his face but he stay in his seat.

When I finally made it to the restroom I let out a loud string of curses.

"THAT LITTLE SLUT" That was the only the beginning of the words I let out which I was pretty sure that everybody in school heard. I knew this for sure that new girl better have not come back if she know what's good for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>_

After we got our ice cream from Frosty Queen and we sat down in the place to talk a little about their family and friends. She learned that Jade was or is my best friend which was a shocker for her and she asked _'How does that even work between you two?' _I learned the Trina Vega is her older sister and I asked _'Now how does that even work?' _which we both just laugh at that question.

After we were finish with our ice cream I drove her to a quiet spot I found when I wasn't friend with Jade anymore. She asked why and I just said that I wanted to show her my secret spot. We finally made it to the spot which was a beautiful park. I invited her to an area that I never seen anybody use before which she humbly accepted.

"This is a secret park I come to relax and let go of all my worries in the world." I solemnly said to her as we walk to the swing. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she looks at the park.

"This places this beautiful Robbie." She said in an awe voice.

The park was simple but beautiful it had a water fountain shape like a fish with large maple tree around the park. It also had a swing set with a large sandbox next to it. The jungle gym was also in the area complete with a wonderful view of the city. It was a small paradise away from everything in Robbie's mind.

"Let's have a little fun before we head to my house." I told her.

She looks at me with confusing in her eyes and asks "Why are we going to your house?" She stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Well you probably want to wash your shirt before you go home." I simply said to her. She was then reminded of the event that happens in class and suddenly had a sad look on her face.

I saw that look and I quickly try to cheer her up by dragging her to the swing "Come on this place don't allow pretty girl with a frown so turn it upside down and enjoy the simple joy in life like I do." I smile at her with my goofy smile and she laugh at my smile. She allows herself to be drag to the swing which she sat on and I got behind her to start pushing her.

We pretty much spent the time at the park swinging on the swing, hanging on the monkey bars, and the tall slide which we rode together on. The whole time we did this Tori was always had a beautiful smile on her lovely face. We look so carefree when we were enjoying our self. Now we were resting on the grass after I chase Tori though the park for spraying me with water at the fountain.

As Tori were catching her breath she said "I wish I can stay here all day and enjoy this park with you." She looks at me with an innocent smile on her face when she was finishing talking to me.

I felt my face heat up as I look at her and solemnly said "I know what you mean. This park is so peaceful that when I first found this place I never wanted to leave either." I remember accidentally finding this place a year in a half ago. I had this place all to myself until one day I show this place to one other person this place. Tori is the second person I have showed this place to and maybe I can make some memories with her in this park.

After I snapped out of memory lane I got up and look down at Tori and said "I promise we can come back here one day when it only the two of us." I hold out my hand for her to grab. She smiles at me which I couldn't help but to blush at her. She grab my hand and as I pull her up she almost trip but I quickly made sure she didn't fall as I tight hold her around her waist. I look down at her as she looks up at me and she was blushing up a storm. I knew I was blushing like her as well. We quickly separated from each other and I look down at my shoes feeling embarrasses with the situation.

"You okay?" I dumbly ask her as I look at her to make sure.

She just nods at me without looking up from the ground. I couldn't help but to feel that I ruin the happy atmosphere and made it awkward.

"_Damn it! Way to go Robbie" _I berate myself as I seen her looking awkwardly at me.

"Are you ready to leave this place?" I ask her and she quickly nod her head as she dash toward the car. I just ran toward the car as well.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to my house. I hated this awkward silence between us but I don't want to say anything else to make it weirder than it already is. We finally made it to my house and I pull up in my driveway to park my car. After I park we got out and I went to my door to unlock the door.

"Welcome to my humble home." I opened the door and let Tori inside.

"Are you sure this is okay? Your parents are not home are they?" Tori ask as she was looking around just in case of my parent was there_._

"Don't worried my mother work late at night won't be back until the morning but if she does come back early I'll protect you from her." I reassure her as I laughed at her because I knew that who Tori was worried about.

Tori laughed at the joke along as I walked into the kitchen and poured her a glass of fruit punch. I'm glad the awkward silence is over between us and we can joke like this again.

"You can wash your hair to get the coffee smell off of it. While I just kick back on the couch and relaxed my feet." I said as I relax on my couch.

'_I can't believe I just said that to a girl I just met two hours ago' _I fiercely thought as she looks a little unsure of thing.

"Are you sure that okay?" Tori were unsure she should do that.

"Of Course I'm sure. It upstairs to your first left and there are extra towel and shirts you can use it's in the bathroom. I will put your shirt in the washer okay." Robbie looked at her. She just nodded and went upstairs.

"Put your dirty clothes out in the hallway so I can wash them." I yelled out to her as she went upstairs.

* * *

><p>After an hour I heard Tori coming downstairs with a new set of clothes that I left out for her. I was writing some lyrics down on a piece of paper for a song I was working on.<p>

She try to sneak up behind him to try to look at the lyrics that I was writing but, I notices the shadow behind me and turns around to face her.

I just smile at her and innocently said "What are you doing?" I had an innocent expression on my face knowing that she wants to look at the lyrics I had written down.

Tori saw the fake innocent expression on my face but she decided to play along with me and asked "What are you writing on the paper?" She flashes her beautiful eyelashes at me.

"Oh this paper... it's just some lyrics I'm writing down for my new song. What to hear it?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

She smile at me with her glorious smile and excitedly said "Yeah"

"Well… you can't." I said with a deadpan expression on my face.

Tori face faulted and angrily asked "Why not?" with her hands on her hip.

I saw this and chuckled a bit and she glared at me. I quickly said "Because I need somebody to sing with me?"As I look at her with a small smile.

Tori return the smile and ask "How about I sing with you then."

I walked over to the piano in my living room and sat down and padded the area next to me so she can sit down.

She went to sit next to me and I started to slowly play the music.

I smoothly said "I call this _**'Summer of 2010'.**_"

_**(Summer of '09 by ALL CAPS) **_**(Robbie singing) **_(Tori singing) _(Both singing)

**I've made**  
><strong>So many plans<strong>  
><strong>after what you said<strong>  
><strong>last night<strong>

**Didn't know**  
><strong>what to do with my hands<strong>  
><strong>wanted to ask if this was<strong>  
><strong>alright<strong>

_And I pretend_  
><em>it's impulsive, <em>  
><em>but you already know<em>  
><em>the truth<em>

_I just want_  
><em>a picture of us<em>  
><em>so I can put it on<em>  
><em>DailyBooth<em>

Now I squeeze your hand  
><span>tight<span>  
><span>After everything<span>  
><span>we did<span>  
><span>I know this the last night<span>  
><span>They'll ever think of us as kids<span>  
><span>As we drive<span>  
><span>around<span>  
><span>and around<span>  
><span>and around<span>  
><span>trying to escape<span>  
><span>this town<span>

**[Trying to escape this town] x2**

**I can't**  
><strong>quite find the words<strong>  
><strong>but you listen<strong>  
><strong>and get it anyway<strong>

'**Cause who would've thought**  
><strong>that two nerds<strong>  
><strong>would get to<strong>  
><strong>have their day<strong>

_And I pretend_  
><em>it's not a big deal<em>  
><em>And you don't<em>  
><em>make a fuss,<em>

_But I almost_  
><em>let out a squeal; <em>  
><em>you changed your <em>  
><em>relationship status<em>

Now I squeezed you hand  tight  
><span>After everything<span>  
><span>we did<span>  
><span>I know this the <span>  
><span>last night<span>  
><span>They'll ever think of us <span>  
><span>as kids<span>  
><span>As we drive<span>  
><span>around<span>  
><span>and around<span>  
><span>and around<span>  
><span>trying to escape<span>  
><span>this town<span>

[Trying to escape this town]

Now I squeezed you hand   
><span>tight<span>  
><span>After everything<span>  
><span>we did<span>  
><span>I know this the <span>  
><span>last night<span>  
><span>They'll ever think of us <span>

_[But you already know the truth]_

As we drive  
><span>around<span>  
><span>and around<span>  
><span>and around<span>  
><span>trying to escape<span>  
><span>this town<span>

_[But you already know the truth]_  
><em>[Know the truth]<em>

**I've made**  
><strong>So many plans<strong>  
><strong>after what you said<strong>  
><strong>last night<strong>

When I stopped playing the piano I saw Tori looking at me with awe on her face. "Robbie the song, the lyrics, and you're singing was amazing how did you get so good at this?" She was just gushing at the duet we sung together. I blush at all the compliment she given me.

"Hey now don't sell yourself short because you Miss Vega have a beautiful singing voice just like when you did the big showcase." Tori blushes at the compliments I was giving her.

"I had work on this song for three year but could never get it right so I kept changing the title at least three times before I had it right." I told her about the song and how hard it was to come up with lyrics.

"Not even Jade knows about this song I made up and I usually tell her everything." She was shocked because I told her about how we use to tell each other everything and had no secret with each other. She doesn't know what the fight was about but, I told her that we didn't talk for two years so she knew it has been pretty bad.

"Look I know that Jade can be a bitch sometimes." I suddenly said to her as she was listening to me.

"Jade is like that for good reason which I'm not going to explain because that her business but, you just have to stand up for yourself and you will earn not only her respect but everyone else." I explained to her hoping she will get the message which she just nodded her head in understanding.

"Beside you will have me by your side if you ever need help." I confidently said to her. She looks graceful at what I said to her.

"Thank you Robbie" She gracefully said to me.

"No problem" I blush at the way she looks at me.

She just looks at me and then leaned next to my face to kiss my cheek. I just smiles and turns around to face so we can look at each other. We just stare at each other for a few second. We both started to slowly leaning forward and were inches away and our eyes almost closed never leaving each other gaze as our almost lips met. The dryer ding to tell it was finish.

We both quickly separated from each other like we were caught by their parents. We just look at each other with surprised and blush on our face. I was mad at the freaking dryer finishing before we kiss each other.

Tori got up and said "I should change...yea." She quickly went to the dryer to get her clothes so she can change. She hurries upstairs to the bathroom to change in private.

I buried my face into my hands and loudly said "DAMN IT" Luckily for me my voice was drown out by my hands so Tori couldn't hear me.

* * *

><p>After she changes her clothes Tori came back downstairs and went toward me and said "What do we do now?" She asks me bluntly since we almost kiss each other.<p>

I hated myself for what I'm about to say to her.

"I think should take it slow and start out as friend just until we see it will lead us." Robbie thought about it while she went to the bathroom to change her clothes. First I bang my head on the wall for a few second then I made the decision about us.

Tori a little sad about that but started to think about it and thought it was a wise idea. She didn't want to ruin their new friendship by going out right now.

"Okay…I understand but we are still friend?" She asked nervously.

I just smile and said "Always and forever." We smile at each other then I look at the door and sadly look back at her.

"Are you ready to go back?" Robbie sadly asked her. She nodded then we both left my house to drop her at her house.

* * *

><p>I pull up in the driveway and stop my car to let Tori out my ride. She went to grab her stuff. I decided to walk her to her door and we stopped in front of it.<p>

I decided to send her a message letting her know that I do like her. So I grab Tori before she went inside her house turns her around. She looks confused at my sudden action but I boldly kiss her dead on the lip. She was surprise but she decided to kiss me back letting me know that she didn't mind. We were trying to make this moment last until the front door suddenly open.

"Yo Tori! What this I hear you leaving school early and…Oh My Gosh!" Trina shrieked as we quickly separate from each other and looks at Trina.

"Well will you look at the time I got to go to home." I sudden pretend to look at my wrist and I started to walk away before I left with some parting words "I really do hope I see you in class tomorrow Tori." I solemnly said to her then I ran toward my car and got in it then drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV<strong>_

"Oh my god, I can't believe you were making out with Robbie Shapiro!" Trina squealed _(because of Robbie's new popular status at school which he doesn't know yet)_ and grabbed my shoulders to pull me inside the house.

"No, no, no we were just talking." I tried to cover up what happened by moving away from my older sister.

"Yeah…If you call talking in his throat than yeah you were talking deep." Trina sarcastically said with a knowing look.

I just rolled my eyes at my sister's comment.

"You better be careful. Cause I recently heard that Jade West is friend with him. She is always protective of her friends and boyfriend." Trina finishes warning me.

"Oh I already know my dear older sister." I evilly smiled as the gear was turning in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day in Mr. Sikowitz's Class<strong>_

Robbie and Andre looked back the door, hoping that Tori didn't give up and come back to school. When the bell rang, they almost gave up then suddenly Tori busting in the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Tori smiled and winked at Robbie who winked back her.

'_That bitch is back. How dare she wink at Robbie?' _Jade thought with an angry look on her face and she was also glaring at Robbie.

"Ok then who would like to lead the improv group today?" Sikowitz looked at the class.

"I would" Tori volunteered much to everyone's surprise.

Sikowitz grinned. "Well then choose your group."

"I choose Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Jade." Tori evilly smiled at Jade.

Jade looked at her suspiciously when she saw that smile as she joined everyone else on the stage.

"Ok this is an ABC improv; we'll start with what Beck?"

"P!" Beck said

"Ok we'll start with H." Sikowitz stated as he ignored Beck's letter choice.

Things got heated quickly between Tori and Jade as everyone in the group took turns. Robbie, Cat, and Andre tried to keep things under control but failed as Cat accidentally eliminated herself. Andre was next to been eliminated and that only left Tori, Robbie, and Jade. Robbie pretend to passed out so he wouldn't have to keep up.

Then Jade and Tori just kept going at each other back and forth, ignoring Robbie as they went through the alphabet twice.

"Eat my shorts." Tori yelled.

"You eat your shorts!" Jade quickly clasp her mouth and turned toward Sikowitz who told her she was eliminated.

"It was…"

"F, I know!" Jade yelled as she took a seat.

"Finally it over" Robbie said as he got up.

"Great. I'm glad you're up." Tori stated as she smile at him.

"Headache I have." Robbie was talking likes Yoda for a second. The class laughs a bit even Mr. Sikowitz.

"I know what to make you feel better." Tori smiled widely at him. Jade frown at her wondering what she was up too.

"Just what will make me feel better?" Robbie said confused as he seen a look on her face.

"Kiss me" Tori simply stated like it was the obvious answer.

Robbie smiled decided to have some fun and smugly said "Like last time when we kissed."

The class _(especially Jade and Cat)_ was caught off guard with that statement and gasp but they thought it was just acting. They don't know that they really did kiss each other before. Jade look like she is ready to explode and attack somebody _(mostly attack Tori)_. Cat was trying to not look jealous at Tori.

"Maybe but it will be better than last time right?" Tori said while she was still smiling at him.

Robbie got closer to Tori to close the space between them "No…it will be better this time."

"Oh…" Tori managed to get out before Robbie boldly slid his arms around Tori waist and pressed his lips onto her. He slowly moves his lips on her for a few seconds while Jade was fuming in the back of the class ready to murder Tori with a pair of black scissor. Robbie and Tori would have stay longer but they remember that they had class so they let go of each other.

Both of them reluctantly pulled back and smiled at each other. The class just claps at the performance they put on. Jade and Cat was just fuming at them.

While both of them just said while smiling at the same time "Better than last time."

"Okay you two return to your seat so we can continue with the rest of the class." Sikowitz cheerfully stated.

For the rest of the class nothing happen expects Jade and Cat kept on glaring hard at Tori and Robbie. The bell finally rang and the students started to leave the classroom. Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade went toward Tori and Robbie so they can walk and talk to their next class.

"That was awesome you guys and the thing about you kissing before was genius." Beck stated at them.

Robbie and Tori just laugh nervously and Robbie nervously said "Yeah...about that we…we um…" but he got interrupted when Andre solemnly said "I glad you decided to stay Tori."

Tori smiled at him. Robbie decided to keep quiet about the kiss happily said "I'm too so let go to are next class." Robbie put his arm around Tori's waist leading her to the next class. The rest of the gang follows behind them. Cat frown when Robbie had his arm around Tori's waist instead of her like he did before Tori show up.

Jade was wondering if what they said about the kiss was true or not but either way she was going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guy think about this rewritten chapter. I really hope you like it but if you don't tell me why you don't like it in the review. Forgive me for any and all spelling and grammar mistake that is in this chapter. I tried to fix every single one of my mistakes I know I made in this chapter. My Robbie's character is not completely OOC just yet even though he seem to be but, trust me he is not and as you seen Jade will have her moments when she OOC also but that is only around Robbie. I hope you aren't too upset with the rewritten story but I had to since there were so many mistakes in every one of my old chapter. I need you guys to review my Rade and Rori Fan and Join the Revolution that is Rade & Rori. Mwahahahahaha! So I don't know when I will update next since of my new job schedule but I will try to make do. Read and Review my fellow Rade's & Rori's Fans.  
><strong>


	3. Lies, Truth, & Confession

**I hope you guys will enjoy my rewritten Rade's Story. I made some noticeable changes in the story and I added more details in the story than before. I hope to get better review than last time so I present to you my new story.**

**AN: This is where the real change I made to the story is at. I made a mistake telling you that the change happen last chapter but I was wrong. I'm still keeping the Jade, Tori, and Robbie flashback scene but I'm adding more to the chapter than before that will change the course of this story originally attend to go. This chapter affects all of the other old chapters and how would it go for now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I also don't own any song you see.**

**The Beginning of a New Era**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_***Robbie's Room***_

As I was sitting on my bed with my science book next to me I was thinking about the past two week ever since I decided to change myself. I can honestly say that my life in Hollywood Arts has gotten a lot better than the past two year. Granted I still have some secret that nobody knew about like my job or some of the people I had met over the two years outside of school. My friends don't need to know about those details especially Cat, Tori, and Jade. Maybe I was a loser at Hollywood Arts but I wasn't a loser in other places in California or other states.

"_I miss you Summer Lehane" _I sadly thought of my old friend I made last year in school but I decide not to dwell in the past. I quickly started to think about the three girls in my life.

As I thought about the three girls in my life I couldn't help but put a big smile on my face. I recently made up with Jade after the _Big Showcase_ and became friend with her again and it felt great. After telling our friends about their friendship it was weird at first but they are getting use to the ideal of us. Jade and I had been recently talking on the phone and stuff. We have been trying to get back on track with each other life in the past two week. I will admit it was hard at first since we are both different from two years ago but I think if we take our time we can mange. Our friendship hit a little speed bump when Tori came into the picture and I started to become friends with her as well. I know that Jade was mad or jealous of Tori but I still think she took it too far when she spills coffee on Tori's head for accidentally falling on Beck. Of course I was mad at her and left the class to cheer Tori up so hopefully she wouldn't leave school. I just wish Jade can be a least neutral with Tori if she can't get along with her. She secretly apology to us after the ABC improv and promise to maim us if we told anybody that she apologize to us and it was safe to say that we kept our mouth shut tight. So after we made up again and started to hang out at each other house again. Her family warmly greeted me and said that they missed having me over _(which surprise me since her father is usually cold to anyone expect his wife). _We have been playing games together and doing our homework you know doing simple and basic friend stuff.

Every time I think about Tori I always blush and my heart speed up a little bit. The reason why I always get mental image of us making out with each other either in front of her door or in class during the ABC improv. I couldn't get her out of his head but I didn't really want to either. (_That was the best kiss I ever had before_). I doing and saying thing that I never did before and I actually started to make out with her in class. Hell, I never even started a kiss before but she makes me wants to do things that I never dreams of doing before and it felt awesome. The only problem is that Jade doesn't get along with Tori and Tori tried to get along with Jade but it just makes things worse. I just want those two to get along with each other so the whole gang can have some peace. The thing they fight most about is me. When I hang out with one of them the other get upset with that girl and they usually argue at the end of the day. It has to stop because I couldn't stretch anymore than I'm already is. As I got to know Tori I could honestly say that I'm really comfortable around her even more than Jade. At first it scared me how comfortable I am with her but as time passes it gotten easier. I always wonder why I was so relax around her when I first met her and not when I first met Jade. I put that thought behind me for now and focus on the present.

My thought went toward Cat and how she been acting lately ever since Tori and Jade came into my life. Ever since the _Big Showcase _ended Cat has been acting strangely every time I see her. Cat had always been a little strange but that why I like her since I was always strange to other people. Cat is always the person who I was the closest to in our group. Andre and Beck is cool to talk to but that was just guys talk and Jade well obviously I wasn't talking to her. Cat was the only one I could really talk to out of all of my friends. I'm the closest to her since we hang out together out of school than any of my other friends. Cat and I always do our homework together on Tuesday and Thursday at my house for the past two years. This year is different since Tori arrive at school, me being friend with Jade again, and my schedule at my new job my time with Cat has been slipping a lot which I didn't want to happen. Cat has been giving a strange look every time I see at school but those looks quickly disappear as soon as Tori or Jade appear by my side. I wanted to ask her why was she giving me those looks but I don't want it to be awkward between us. I always had a crush on her ever since I became friend with her but I never thought she would go for a guy like me. I actually still do have a crush on her but with Tori in the picture I'm still confused about everything since I like both of them.

"_Does that make me a bad guy for liking two girls?" _I thought to myself then I faintly hear Rex in my head saying _'No that make you a playa' _but I shook out of that thought and continue with my original thought.

I _**almost**_ regret telling Tori that she can come over to my house anytime because I forget that Jade comes over sometime at night for Rade's time. Right now I hope that neither of them comes today since I'm busy. I am trying to schedule my time with both of them equally during the week and weekend but my schedule changes recently because of my new job which I haven't told anybody about. This will be my last week of working at my new job so I can rest up and just sleep after I finish my homework.

I was about to continue my work until I heard knocks that fill my ears and it sound like it was coming from two different part of the room but I was too busy focusing on my homework to care and said "Come in."

The first was a window being open from behind me and the door open in front of me. I open my eyes to see Tori in front of me and Jade behind me. I was shock to see them both here and I felt a future headache coming along big time.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" They both shrieked at the same time while pointing at each other.

Yep the headache has arrived and I won't be getting my homework done now. _'Thanks for ruining my quiet homework time you two' _I sarcastically thought as I see Jade walking toward Tori while both of them glaring at each other.

"What are you two doing here?" I tiredly asked both of them.

"I just came over to talk about school and hang out with you." Tori said happily.

"Yeah right Vega. I know why you really came over here." Jade stated as she glare at Tori.

Tori and I both just lift our eyebrow wondering what she is thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Tori confusedly asked her.

"Don't play innocent with me Vega. You know exactly why you're here?" Jade angrily said.

"Okay humor us! Why did I come over? Oh Miss Wise Woman!" Tori said sarcastically.

Jade glare at her then angrily retorted "You came over to seduce Robbie again like you did when you ask him how to do the _**'Bird Scene'**_ yesterday are you?" Jade accused Tori.

Tori look offended "I didn't come over to seduce Robbie. I never seduce Robbie about the _**'Bird Scene'**_ either. I can't believe you accuse me of that." She put her hands on her hip while glaring at Jade.

Jade looks at her in disbelief and said "You did that yesterday remember?" Jade fold her arm across her chest as she started to tell her tale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK IN JADE POV<strong>_

*In the Hallway*

I was walking toward Robbie's locker to find him since I wanted hang out with him after I hang out with Beck, Andre, and Cat, who was heading to music room. Only I see Vega were flirting with Robbie with her devil stripper clothes on with black leather high heel boot while sucking a cherry lollipop touching his chest with her index finger. Robbie look likes a trap cage animal that doesn't know what to do in the situation.

So I got closer to try to hear the conversation between you two just in case I have to save my best friend from the evil devil stripper girl named Tori Vega.

"Robbie bear, Can you pretty please help me with the Bird Scene?" She begs while she was leaning on the locker "I can make it worth your wild." I heard her said in a seductive tone while leaning forward, showing off even more of her cleavage in that unholy devil stripper clothes.

Of Course I was completely outrage by you doing that to poor Robbie knowing he couldn't resist her cleavage (or any girls) so I decided to stop this madness and save my best friend. I was quickly walking toward Robbie to hear him say.

Robbie said while stuttering "T-Tori, I-I c-can't do t-that because n-nobody c-can help e-each other o-out." Finally manage to spill out from his mouth while looking at her nervously.

I saw her frown a little but then second later she smiles again while looking at him and suddenly she grab Robbie around his neck to pull him into a kiss. He couldn't fight back as her arms had a vise grip on his neck and he couldn't escape from her.

I finally got there and separated Robbie from the demon kiss and Robbie look at me like God send his angel to protect him from the she-devil. Of Course Vega was anger with me but, she was too busy being blinded by the light that seem to surrounds me.

"Thank you Jade for saving me from the she-devil and her wicked way. You're an angel." Robbie said while crying tears of pure joy and also sadness when you rape his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing to Robbie you she-devil?" I said angrily while she rolled her eyes at me.

Vega smirk at me and innocently said "I think I was trying to get Robbie to help me with Bird Scene before you interrupted me." She finishes angrily as she glare at me.

"So you decided it was okay to rape my best friend mouth for information on the Bird Scene which you supposed to figures out on your own." I said angrily accused.

Vega look at Robbie then back me and smugly said "He was enjoying it and I would have done more if you didn't stop me." She evilly smirks at me but frown at the last part.

Robbie was glaring at her and angrily said "I wasn't enjoying you raping my mouth you witch." Robbie had gotten behind me for safety when Vega looks at him.

Vega just look at Robbie with a knowing look "We kissed before and you wasn't complaining that time." She looks at me with a victorious grin on her face which I wanted to wipe off but I was too stunned to do so.

I was completely shock at what she had said to me. I was hoping it wasn't true but when I look at Robbie's face I sadly knew it was true.

I sadly turn to Robbie and said in the most disappointing voice "How could you kissed this unholy demon before Robbie?" Robbie look like he was completely shameful of what he did and sobbed "I-I try to stop her but s-she seduce with her 'Hypno-Bra Of Doom' she f-flash at me and y-you know I-I get easily get h-hypnotize by c-colorful swirl." Robbie completely broke down with tears running down his face in front of me looking sorry and shameful of what he did.

I being the nice friend smoothly said "Robbie, don't worried I forgive you for being seduce and hypnotized by the she-devil stripper and her 'Hypno-Bra Of Doom'." I beamed at him and the look on his face was like him winning a million dollar.

I suddenly turn back to her and snarled "You evil slut! How dare you seduce my best friend with your hypno-bra of doom? Don't think you are going to get away with this." I went toward Robbie and gently pick him off the floor and guide him off to class with the rest of his holy friends.

"You made won the battle Jade but, the war is not over. I will have Robbie and get that information if it the last thing I'll do. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vega said finishing with an evil laughter while thunder and lightning was crackling outside.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

><p>Both Tori and I was looking at Jade with disbelief on our face throughout the whole story. She was looking at us like she said nothing wrong with the story thinking it the truth.<p>

Tori suddenly said "Evil Devil Stripper Girl?"

I sarcastically said "God send his angel to protect me from the she-devil?"

Tori confusedly said "Raping Robbie's mouth?"

I said while chuckling "I get easily hypnotized by colorful swirl?"

Tori said angrily "I seduce and flash him with my Hypno-Bra Of Doom?" She waved her arms around angrily at her.

I said while holding back my laughs "Tori were laughing evilly while thunder and lightning was crackling outside?"

She stood there listening to us going back and forth with our questions. When we stop she said "So what your point?" I suddenly burst into laughter because that was the most ridiculous story I ever heard in my life.

Tori just look at her like she crazy and angrily said "Do you hear yourself when you talk or do you just like talking because everything you just said was complete bull crap."

Jade scowl at her and angrily said "That's the truth Vega you little she-devil."

Tori had enough and suddenly snap at her "I'M NOT A SHE-DEVIL!" Tori calm down and calmly said "That's not what happens and you know this is what really happens yesterday." She glared at Jade while telling her side of the story.

"_This should be good." _I sarcastically thought as she begins to tell her tale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK IN TORI POV<strong>_

*In the Hallway*

I was walking down the hallway to go hang out with Robbie and the other. I wanted to ask about the Bird Scene to see they can give me any tips on how I should do it better. I was wearing my baby blue dress (princess outfit) today because it was a beautiful day outside.

I saw Robbie in front of his locker wearing his nice outfit (prince outfit) today. I went toward him to say hi and hopefully get to hang out with him before class started. Robbie saw me and beamed at me then met me halfway from where he was at.

Robbie happily said "Hello Tori how your first week in H.A. so far?" He politely asked with a smile his face.

I answer with a smile on my face "It been great so far. The birds are singing outside and the sun is out." I sigh sadly after I said that and continue "The only thing is I can't figure out the Bird Scene that Mr. Sikowitz told me I had to do before I can do any play at H.A." I finish sadly with a pout on my face.

"Geez that too bad and I really wish I can help you too." Robbie said frown on his face.

I saw the frown on his face quickly said "Now now you turn that frown upside down mister. I will figure this out without any help because it will feel better once I complete the Bird Scene."

Robbie got into a thinking pose for a few second but then he suddenly look like he had an idea and excitedly said "Maybe I can give you tips on how to do it better what do you say?"

I think it sounded like a good idea at first but then I realized it would be cheating and I had to stop him from making a mistake.

"No, I don't think it a good idea. You would get in trouble if you help me. I know it will help me out but I care about you too much Robbie for you to get in trouble." I said while looking into his dark brown eyes.

"You really are the most kindness person I have ever met in my life." He said while glaze into my brown eyes.

"Really?" I asked to him. We just stared at each other for a few second.

"Kiss me" Robbie suddenly asked out of the blue.

I was shocked when he said that but excited none of the less.

"But what of the other would think if they saw us kiss" I asked him.

"I don't care what the other think about us. All I care about is you Cara Mia." Robbie said with Spanish accent in his voice but laces with pure passion in it.

"Okay Robbie. Kiss me" I said with lust in my voice.

We was about to share a small kiss on the lip but that when Jade show up and ruin everything. She yelled at both of us to break it up. As soon as everyone saw her people started to run away and outside the sky started to darken with thunder and lightning crackling with the wind started to howl outside.

Jade were wearing her evil black gothic robe on and black leather gloves with spikes while wearing black steel toes leather boot with a dark aura that scream 'you're going to die'. She was holding a black staff in her left hand. She was also wearing a black helmet with two black horns on top that made her look like the devil. (She looks like an evil queen from Sleepy Beauty) She was scaring Robbie a lot but I whisper to him that I will protect him from the evil witch.

"What the hell are you doing kissing that bitch Robbie?" Jade said to him in almost demonic voice.

Robbie and I look at each other scared since you were speaking in a demonic voice then back at you and Robbie bravely spoken "Don't you call her that you evil wicked witch of the west side." He finishes angrily while glaring at her.

I felt proud of him for standing up for me. She increases her aura to show it around her body to intimidate him.

"Yeah don't be call me a foul word you evil thing you." I bravely said to Jade while I step up to her.

Jade just glare at us and evilly said "I can say what I what and when I want and how I want and you will not be helping her out on the Bird Scene because it forbidden to speak about it." She said with her usual evil smirk.

"I knew this and that why I stop him from helping me because I care for him too much to get him in trouble." I said that last part while looking into his eyes. Robbie just looks into my eyes as I said that but you had to interrupt our moment by making fake barfing noises.

"You two are making me want to throw up." She said while looking at us with a look of disgust on her face.

"This had better be the first time you two had kissed or else." She dangerously said with a dark look on her face while slamming her staff down. We both avoid her eyes when she said that and she suddenly got angry and slide toward Robbie while your boots made scratching noise on the floor. We had to cover are ears to avoid hearing it.

"How dare you kiss that slut? You probably had sex with her too already didn't you?" She growled at him. She roughly grabs his arm while digging her nails into his skin.

"I-I n-never h-had s-sex w-with h-her." Robbie stutters at her while trying not to scream in pain. Jade let go of Robbie then suddenly morph into a black fire breathing dragon that destroy the school in the process. She grabs Robbie with her tail to bring him to her face.

"**Okay** **you're forbidden to talk and see Vega ever again got it**?" She roared at Robbie.

"You can't make me from seeing my beloved it." Robbie said with determination in his voice while glaring at the Jade the Dragon.

She just glare at him and started to take him away from me while saying "**We will see about that Shapiro.**"

I try to grab him but he was too high up in the air. Jade flew off with Robbie into the distance but I was too late to save him. I suddenly yell out "You made won the battle Jade but, the war is not over. I will get Robbie back from your evil claws and we will be together if it the last thing I'll do." I raise my sword that I found on the ground into the air with a new determination in my eyes.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Jade and I was looking at her like she was weird throughout the whole story. She was just looking at us after telling the truth _(she think)_ and waiting for us to say something but, she didn't have to wait long.

Jade look at me but I just shrugged my shoulder at her then she look back Tori and said "What kind of disney fairytale wonderland you are living in and are you going to come back to a little thing called 'reality'?"

Tori just huffed and said "What are you talking about I only spoken the truth right Robbie?" Tori just look at me nicely and waited for my answer.

"No, you story was bull crap and my story were correct right Robbie?" Jade just turn to me and glaring at me daring to say that she was wrong.

I just rub my head to try ease my headache while my eyes were closed and only to sigh at both of them. I open back my eyes to look at them and said to them.

"Well the truth is both of your stories were wrong and crazy. This is what really happens." I said hoping to shed some light on the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK IN ROBBIE POV (True Story)<strong>_

*In the Hallway*

I was at my locker getting a few things for my next class when suddenly from the corner of my eye I see Tori walking toward me. So I grab the rest of my things and went to meet Tori halfway to see what she wanted.

I happily said "Hey Tori what's up?" I saw she wasn't that happy and I thought is because the whole 'Bird Scene' thing which I was right.

"Oh nothing but hating the bird scene thing and I can't figure what I did wrong." Tori said with a frown on her face.

"_I totally knew it" _I thought to myself and I decided to give her a tiny clue to help her out.

"Maybe it NOT what you did wrong but how you're SEEING it." I said cryptically to try to help her out.

Sadly she didn't take the hint I was giving her and she continued to wine cutely and said "Why will nobody help with this Robbie?" Tori were hoping I had all the answer but I do have the answer for her question which I knew she wouldn't like the answer. "Nobody can help you with the Bird Scene which is the rule I'm sorry." Tori look at me with a sly smile with made me worried what she going to do to me.

Tori suddenly grab my arm and batted her eyelashes at me and hit me with a puppy dog eye combined with a cute pout that I almost couldn't resist. (_It really wasn't fair_)

"Pretty please help me Robbie?" Tori said with a cute baby voice.

"You play dirty Miss Vega." I said with a hug blush on my face while trying to look away from her face but couldn't help it.

"I know but if it helps me to win then I will do it." Tori said with a little giggle in her voice when she saw me trying to escape her look.

"I might help you for a kiss Tori." I boldly told since I thinking she might say no because we haven't talk about the kiss for awhile. I kind of thought she forgotten by now.

"Really?" Tori asked with a curious look on her face and a raise eyebrow.

"_She was probably wondering the same thing I was thinking about." _I thought as I study her face.

"I know we haven't talk about the kiss yet and I know you probably wondering where we stand right now…" I would have said more but I was interrupted when Tori put her index finger on my mouth to stop me from talking.

Tori just look at me with a small grin and said "Just shut up and kiss me."

I was too happy to comply and I was about to kiss her until my best friend shows up and angrily said "What the hell is this?" Jade had a furiously look on her face while looking at Tori and I.

We quickly separated from each other and I turn to face her and said "Hey Jade how are you today?" I said nervously hoping that she would calm down.

"_Like that would ever happen" _I sarcastically thought as I seen the angry look on her face.

"Well I had a good day but then I came into almost make out scene between you and Barbie doll over there. That pretty much ruins the rest of my day." Jade pointed at her when she call her a Barbie doll and went back to glaring at us.

"Hey now don't be mean to her Jade." I said sternly to her while sending her a glare.

"Oh now you're defending her. Why aren't I surprised anymore?" Jade accused me of doing that all the time ever since I befriended Tori.

I was about to retorted that statement but she interrupt me by saying "I heard you trying to help Tori with **'Bird Scene'** even though you can't because it a rule that NOBODY help each other out." Jade said with a raise eyebrow at us as she stretch the word nobody out to get the message across.

"You Vega was about to kiss my best friend for some help because you can't figure out the Bird Scene. That's low even for you." Jade accused her.

Tori suddenly snap at her and loudly said "It's not like we haven't kiss before." Tori realizing the slip a little too late and try to quickly cover her mouth but the deed was done.

I just look at Tori with a shocked expression on my face because we promise not to tell any of our friends especially Jade until Beck was around so he can calm her down. She just drop the atomic bomb on her and I wanted to hid and get away from the soon to be '**Jadexplosion**' that was going to happen. I wasn't disappointed but I was hoping I was wrong about it.

Jade almost look as red as Cat's hair with anger and she exploded "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED BEFORE?**" Jade roared with pure anger at the both of us.

I was officially scared now and I wasn't the only one because the hallway started to quickly clear out of students and teachers to avoid Jade's wrath. I wish I had thought about that while I had my chance.

Tori were looking scared also but said quickly "We kissed after we went out for ice cream. The same time you spills coffee on my head and Robbie drove me to his house so I can wash my clothes. He and I were singing a duet together and after we finish he drove me home then we just kissed each other." I guess Tori thought it was better to get it out of the way than to lie further and made it worse.

"_At least she didn't tell her about our secret park." _I happily thought because if Jade found out about that then I would need to update my will before she murder me in my sleep.

While Tori was quickly telling Jade the whole story leading up to the kiss I can tell that she was getting madder and madder as the story went on but, I had no idea why you was getting so mad about it. It almost as you were acting like a jealous girlfriend but I knew it wasn't true because we aren't dating so that theory went down the drain so I wonder what it can be. I have never in my life seen Jade this angry before even when other girls were flirting with Beck.

My thoughts got interrupted by Jade roughly pulling on my arm and drag me away from Tori but I did manage to hear her said this "You made won the battle Jade but, the war is not over. Robbie and I we will be together hanging out whether you like it or not." I was shocked when I heard that while Jade just rolled her eyes at Tori and continue to pull me somewhere to talk privately.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"That what really happens today and after I got chew out by Jade the rest of the day went by normally well expect with the glaring contest you two had in class all day." Robbie said while looking at both of them who were both mumbling '_that might have been true_'.

The conversation that Jade and Robbie had were coming for a long time and it kind of got messy at first but Robbie think it went well at the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_*Janitor's Closet*_

_Jade drag Robbie into the closet and shut the door and locks it. She spins around fast to give him a heated glare that melted the ice at the North Pole. She slowly walks toward him like a lion getting ready to tackle an antelope and eat it. _

"_So Robbie, when were you going to tell me about you and Vega kiss?" Jade asks in a sickly sweet tone that could of rotten your teeth out. Robbie was shaking a little bit as she got closer._

"_Oh the fact you took her to get ice cream at Frosty Queen or the fact that you took her to your house to wash her clothes or the fact that you happen to do a random duet with each other something that __**WE **__did together." Jade kept on interrogating him about in a dangerously low tone._

_Robbie was nervously backing away from her until he hit the wall and turns to see no escape from her full wrath. Robbie just silently prayed to God and hope Jade wouldn't hurt him too badly._

'_Fat chance' Robbie thought he heard Rex as Robbie glaze into Jade's piercing blue eyes. _

"_Did I forget anything else Robbie?" Jade snarled at him in an anger voice. _

"_Come on Jade why you are so mad at me?" Robbie wined a little bit because he didn't understand why she was mad at him plus he also had to pee._

"_Why am I so mad?" Jade repeated Robbie's question out loud then growl at him "Well let me tell you why then you can finally understand Robbie." Jade angrily listed off her reason for her righteous anger. _

"_Firstly, we finally became friend again after two long year and we recently started to talks and hang out like old times. That changes as soon as Vega came into the picture and you started to flirt with her all the time. Vega came in and suddenly you forgot all about me even though we are trying to be friend again." Jade angrily explained to him._

"_Secondly, every time Vega and I have a fight you always chose her side over my even though I'm your best friend. I thought best friend supposed to stick together but I guessed I don't fit into that category huh." Jade started to cry angrily as tears started to fall from the side of her face. Robbie just stares at her unable to say anything but she continued saying._

"_Thirdly, you did thing with her that you never did with me like hold her hand to class or share food with me or even go out to eat during lunch with me but you did it with Vega and don't even denied it because I saw you two yesterday." Jade said the last part quickly when she saw him about to opened his mouth and Robbie quickly closed it._

"_Lastly, you took her to your house __**before **__me to wash her clothes and you let her take a shower in your house. While she waited for her clothes to dry you decided to sing a duet together." Jade finish sadly which made Robbie fell like a jackass to make her feel this way. "So Robbie what song you two sing together to pass the time? Was it a song that we use to sing together when we were younger or was it a new song on the radio or something?" Jade just stood there waiting for him to answer her. Jade got tired of waiting so she started poking him hard on his chest "Come on I want to hear what song you two sing together." Jade furiously asked him._

"_You really want the answer to question Jade?" Robbie asks her but didn't give her time to answer "Once you hear the answer you can't ever unlearned it." Robbie solemnly said to her since he was sick of the same old fight with her. _

_Jade with tears still rolling down her eyes quietly said "Yes" Robbie look at her for a few second before finally answering her._

"_We sang a song that I had been working on for three year now but I never told you about it. It wasn't ready at the time and it was going to be our birthday song since our birthday is a week apart." Robbie smile at the memories of their birthday parties they had together. Jade remembering their parties smile at the good time. Robbie continues "It's called __**'Summer of 2010'**__ and I made that song about us when we were friend at the time but since we stop being friend I stop working on it." Robbie frowns at those bad memories as did Jade "The only reason why I recently worked on it again because we became friend again and I wanted to rewrite it to make it perfect so I can give it to you on your birthday as a gift." Robbie explained to Jade who had a shocked look on her face. _

_Jade couldn't believe that he wrote a song for them. Jade thought that was the sweetest thing that he would have given her if they were still friend at the time. One thing was still bugging her though. _

"_If that song you made was for my birthday why did you and tori sing it together instead of you and me?" Jade reasonable asked him._

_Robbie explained "I wanted another opinion on the song beside my mom. I also wanted to hear how it sounded with another person singing it with me. I wanted to be perfect for you." Robbie smile at her._

_Jade blushes when he said that to her. She quickly brought her head down so he couldn't look at her because she hated when she looks weak in front of other people especially him._

_Robbie was tired of this fight so he just did the right thing and decided to tell her how he feels. _

"_Look at me Jade."Robbie commended seriously at her. She lifted her head up to look at him._

_Robbie put his hands on her arms and stares directly into her eyes so she can tell he was being sincere with the words that going to come out of his mouth._

"_I'm truly sorry for acting like a bad friend. I just didn't know I to act or hang out with you anymore…wait let me finish before you interrupt me." She opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it to let him finish._

"_It just that hanging with Tori was so much easier because it felt like hanging with you when we were little. We weren't so different at the time but now trying to hang out with you is harder because we both have to play catch up in our lives since we been out of it for two years." I sadly laugh at that sad memories of our last big fight we had and I can tell by her face she did too._

"_We are so different from when we were younger and I guessed I wasn't ready to learn about the new Jade yet. That why I hang out with Tori a lot because she just felt familiar and also she nice & pretty but that no excuse not to learn the new you and I will try harder to make time for us." Robbie finished explaining. _

_Jade just absorb everything in as she listened to him talk and when Robbie finally stop talking she saw that he was really sorry by looking at his eyes. She knew that he knew she was going to forgive him but that doesn't mean she was going to make it easy for him._

"_I forgive you." Jade said with a small smile._

_Robbie felt relieved and a big smile appeared on his face._ _"But, you're going to make it up to me Robbie Shapiro and that a promise." Jade said with her usual smirk. (A smirk that making my fat wallet weep)_

_Robbie felt relieved until I heard what Jade had said and saw the smirk on her face that promised the lost of my money in the future. Robbie's face paled and he gulped loudly._

_Robbie pull Jade into a hug which she fully accepts and he gave her a simple kiss on the forehead and solemnly said "You're my best friend forever and always you know that right."_

_Jade blushes a bit and quietly asked "Promise?"_

_Robbie said "Promise" They stood like that for a few more second until Robbie let go of her which she secretly pouted about the loss of body contact. _

"_Now let's go it almost time for our next class and I got to pee badly." Robbie said while unlocking the door and leading her out of the Janitor's closet. Jade followed him to the next class and Jade felt happier than she have ever been in the past two years. _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Robbie calmly said "I would love to hang out with you guys but I'm busy today so can we hang out tomorrow?" He got up trying to get them out of his house.

They just look at him with shock wondering why he was trying so hard to kick them out of his house. They look at each other and decided to fight later to see what up with Robbie.

"Robbie, why are you trying so hard to kick us out?"Jade questioned him.

"Yeah you usual like hanging out with us." Tori stated.

Robbie quickly said "I'm helping Cat with homework today. We usually do it on Thursday but I hung out with Tori yesterday to celebrate on her passing the _'Bird Scene'. _I promised Cat that it would just be me and her today." He got up from his bed and just started to push them toward the same window that Jade came in. "That why I need you two to leave before she come back up here since I don't what her to see you two. You know how quickly she gets upset." Robbie explains to them.

"I will see you two at school tomorrow Goodnight." Robbie tried to get them out but all of them heard footstep near Robbie's door. Robbie quickly rushes them into the closet then he told both of them to be quiet. He closes the door on their faces and jump into the bed to look normal with the science book in hand.

Jade and Tori were shock when Robbie put them in the closet and shut the door on their face. They look at each other with a questioned look on their face. They both were wondering what they were going to do.

Cat's voice was heard through the other side of the door "Is everything all right Robbie?"

Robbie quickly answers "Yes everything is fine Cat."

Cat happily said "Kay-Kay" Robbie and the girl shook their head at Cat's happy attitude.

Cat who was still behind the door ask Robbie a question "Robbie can I tell you something?" Cat was speaking seriously to him so he knew that something was going on so he had taken it seriously and said "Yeah Cat you can tell me anything you know that." Robbie said to her.

Cat said "I know but I just don't want you to freak out or something." She said nervously.

Robbie smiles even though she can't see it "I won't freak out okay." Jade and Tori were wondering what Cat was going to say to Robbie.

Cat said "Okay" Robbie was patiently waiting for Cat to come in so she can talk to him.

Cat nervously said "Robbie we're good friend right?" She asks him.

Robbie simply said "Yes"

Cat said "Robbie I got a confession." Robbie look confused wondering what she going to say.

"Okay what is it?" Robbie curiously ask

"I don't want to be 'just friend' with you anymore." Cat confesses to him. Robbie was shock just as Jade and Tori when they heard that from Cat.

"What do you mean by that?" Robbie sadly asks thinking that she doesn't like him anymore who reminds him of the time that Jade stop being friend with him.

"I want you to see me as more than just a friend but as a girlfriend." Cat quickly said as she heard the sadness in his voice.

Robbie's eyes widen when he heard that from her. He couldn't believe that Cat like him or the fact that she wanted him to her boyfriend. Tori didn't like what she is hearing and was worry that Robbie will start dating her instead of her. Jade kind of had this funny feeling that Cat likens Robbie but she always hope that Cat would never acted on them. Apparently she was wrong about Cat and now she was worry that if those two got together then Robbie will spend less time with her which she didn't like one bit.

"I have always liked you Robbie ever since we became friend two years ago. I was always too nervous to tell you about my true feeling. I liked you even before you change your looks. I was going to tell you the night of the Big Showcase but Jade took you away before I got a change to tell you. I was going to tell you the next day but that when you told me that you and Jade were best friend before you went to Hollywood Arts. I forgot to tell you since I was too shock to learn about that secret. I promise myself that I was going to tell you at school Monday morning but that when Tori showed up at school and you started to focus all your time on her. I was going to confess to you after school the same day but that when Jade pours coffee on Tori and you went to help her out. You left school with Tori on that day and I didn't get the chance to tell you. I was planning on telling you the next day but you were too busy worrying about Tori coming back or not that you didn't focus on me or anybody really. I try to get your attention throughout the whole two week but you were either focus on Tori, Jade or school. This is really the only time that we got together just the two of us like old times. I just want us to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend before Tori asks you out since I'm afraid once you date her that you will ignore me." Cat poured all of her emotions into that confession to Robbie hoping that he would understand her feeling.

Robbie's mind was swirling with different emotion after that long confession from Cat. Robbie honestly didn't know what to think after that confession she threw at him. Robbie felt happy that she like him because if he was honest with himself which he usually is he like Cat too. Robbie was thinking about her earlier and was wondering what is up with her but now he knows. Robbie also felt terrible about not hanging out with her as much as they did last year. Robbie was shock that she like him a lot. Robbie was now twice as confused since he also like Tori as much as he like Cat. Robbie didn't know what to do about this situation and to make matter worst Tori and Jade heard the whole confession from Cat. Robbie is now wondering what the girls felt about this turn of the event.

Tori were surprise by Cat's confession and now she is very worried about what going to happen between Robbie and Cat. After hearing that big confession Tori didn't want to try to steal Robbie away from Cat but she like Robbie too. Tori were wondering if she would look like the bad guy for trying to steal him away from Cat. Tori have gotten to know Robbie for the past two week but Cat knew him for two year and Cat was way ahead of her in that department. Tori were now truly frightened that she would lose Robbie to Cat and she honestly don't want that to happen.

Jade for once in her life was actually scared. Jade was scared of what would happen if Robbie and Cat got together. Jade know that she should be happy for them if they got together but she was also afraid what would that mean between her and Robbie. Jade knew in her head that Robbie wasn't always going to be alone and eventually have a girlfriend. Jade knew this but doesn't mean that she like it. Jade didn't know what she should do about this situation between them. Jade was going to trust that Robbie won't rush thing with Cat and hope for the best.

Robbie focuses back on Cat and nervously said "Cat I don't know what to say but…" He got interrupted by Cat quickly saying "Don't say anything yet Robbie. Let me show you how much I care about you first then you can decide on us."

The door creeks open a little and Robbie saw her hand holding a tiny remote. Cat press a red button on the remote then suddenly music started to play. She quickly closed the door again as the music start up.

_**(Lady Gaga – Starstruck)**_ **The song is playing in the background just imagine it.**

The door slowly opens again but this time Robbie actually sees Cat wearing a pink robe. Cat looks extremely nervous as she was playing with her tie on her robe. Robbie look confused with the whole situation that is happen in front of him. Cat look up at Robbie with a determination in her eyes and Robbie wonder what she is planning to do.

"Robbie I know you have feeling for Tori but I hope I can sway your decision about her and focus on me. I hope I not too forward about what I'm about to do." Cat nervously said as she looks at Robbie.

Robbie was about to say something until Cat drops her robe then his mind went completely blank. Robbie's eyes widen again and his jaw drop as does Tori and Jade when they seen what Cat was wearing underneath her robe. Sweet and innocent Cat was wearing lacey see-through red bra and panties while seductively leaning on the side of Robbie's door with a seductive smile on her face. Robbie felt his pants getting tight as he gaze at Cat form. He opens his month but no words would come out then he try again but the same thing happen.

Cat walk toward him while swaying her hip which made her look even sexier. Cat was right up on Robbie looking at him dead in the eyes and lean toward him. Cat was next to his ear and seductively whisper to him "You like what you see?" She pull back to see his face. Robbie just nods his head dumbly. Cat giggled then said "Let enjoy this moment together." After she said that she straddles his lap then grab his hands and place it on her ass. Cat moaned in a very sexy way as his hands squeezed her ass as a reflex.

Tori and Jade could believe their eyes as they watch the scene in front of them. Jade was worry that Tori were going to seduce Robbie but apparently she blame the wrong girl as it would seem. Tori didn't know Cat as long as Jade and Robbie did but what she seen so far in school she would never imagine Cat seducing Robbie at his house. The two girl wonder should they stop this or let it continue a little bit further.

Cat lean down and kiss Robbie on his lips with so much passion that they both felt a jolt through their bodies. Robbie was shock at first but he quickly got over it and really got into the kiss. Cat's tongue was tracing across his lip begging to enter his month which Robbie gladly accept and open his month to let her enter. They continue to make out for a while until Cat pull out of the kiss. Robbie was confused as to why she suddenly stops the kiss.

Cat just smile at Robbie confuse look and said "I think we should take this to the next level don't you?" She purred at him.

Robbie was about to reply but got interrupt by the closet door burst open and two bodies hit the floor. Tori and Jade was on the ground as Cat scream and jump off of Robbie to his hidden disappointment. Cat went to grab her robe and cut of the music then quickly turn around to see both girl off the floor glaring at her. Cat's mind was whirling as she wonders why they are here interrupting her time with _her _Robbie.

"Tori and Jade what're you guys doing here?" Cat asked with a strain smile on her face.

"We could ask you the same thing?" Tori angrily reply back.

"But I can already see what you were trying to do" Jade finish saying what Tori was thinking.

"We were just studying." Cat quickly replies back.

"What were you studying Sex Education?" Tori glare at Cat as she looks at Cat's clothes _(or lack of) _

"We were studying science and the solar system." Cat said without missing a beat.

"What studying your Uranus?" Jade arch an eyebrow at Cat as her face turn red with embarrassment as did Robbie who was being quiet so that nobody wills notice him.

Robbie was just watching a tennis match between the three girls go back and forth. Robbie was also upset because now he was hard and he was going to have to take a cold shower.

"_Thanks a lot Captain Cockblocker and her_ _sidekick Ms. Blue Ball" _Robbie sarcastically thought as he was looking at the three girls. He was also kind of glad they stop him because he didn't want to make a mistake that could ruin their friendship.

"Girls, can I talk to you two _privately_?" Cat said in her usual voice. Tori and Jade nod their head wanting to talk to her too.

Cat looks at Robbie and happily said "We will be right back." Robbie just nods his head as the three girls left the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Cat was in front as she led them downstairs and into the living room. At first she was just humming like she usually does at school but when she stops so did her humming. The air around Cat suddenly changes as if it felt cooler than before in the room. She slowly turns to face them and when they saw the look on her face it kind of scared a little bit. Cat had a dark look on her face that they never seen before and now the wonder did they screw up.<p>

"Why have you two disturbed me and Robbie?" Cat menacingly asked them.

They both gulped at the dark tone on her voice.

This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was reworking on this chapter about five times already trying to make it perfect and trying to fix my entire grammar mistake so you can understand the chapter better. This is where the big change to the chapter from the original happens. I decide to put Cat into a major role into trying to get Robbie affection. Bipolar Cat FTW! I decide to hold off on the secret job until later in the chapter. I'm still keeping Summer Lehane which they are still going to find out in the next chapter. The next chapter deal with Cat, Tori, and Jade conversation then they will also find out about Summer Lehane. I really hope you like this chapter because I tried to put humor into this chapter but also put drama into it hoping to make it good enough. So tell me what you love or hate about this chapter by clicking the review button.**


End file.
